Bad little Evie
by EvieAlexandria
Summary: Evie gets kicked out of her old school, and has to go to Hogwarts.
1. Before

Hey, this is my first story, so please forgive all of my grammar mistakes, and anything else. This chapter is really really short, but Im writing more, so they'll get longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Evie, Evie, Evie." Professor McDaniels retorted. "This is the third time youve broken the curfew rules in the past week."  
  
"But Professor, it was an emergency, I had to.."  
  
"Excuses arent nesscesary at the moment Evilyn, Now As I was saying, youve broken curfew, youve put hexes on just about everyone in the school, your always skipping class, you cheat on your papers.."  
  
"I DO NOT!"Evie shouted  
  
"Well I'd like to know how you get such good marks, since you almost never show up for class."  
  
"Maybe because I have brains."Evie remarked as she kicked her feet up onto his desk. She had an attitude that no one in their right mind would mess with.  
  
"LOOK, Evie, I've discussed this with the headmaster, and your parents, You will be moving to a new school"Professor McDaniels said firmly  
  
"No way, No freakin way!"  
  
"Im sorry, its for the best, your going to Hogwarts, its an exellent school, I think youll do quite well in it."  
  
Evie huffed."This is crap."  
  
"Go pack."  
  
And thats why Evie was sent to Hogwarts. She went to the girls floor and yanked out a drawer from her dresser, threw it on the floor, grabbed an armful of the clothes that were folded neatly inside and threw them into her trunk. She did the same with the rest of her things, and when everything was piled into her trunk, she sat on it, and punched it until it shut. then she kicked it to the door and down the stairs. She went back to her room, got her black studded back pack, which had her wand, a family spellbook and her diary, and she grabbed her little black cat, Tamora, and put her in her cage. She stomped down the steps, straight to Mr. McDaniels, and a crowd of people who had obviously been startled by her trunk plummeting down the stairs.  
  
"Alright then, Im done packing." Evie said, out of breath. She wisked past Professor McDaniels, who grabbed her trunk and followed her to the entrance hall. There was a bus waiting outside, which was going to take her to Hogwarts.  
  
This sucks Evie thought, This really sucks. 


	2. Hogwarts

Ok, Chapter 2. Its about twice the size as the first, but its still short. Hope you like it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind howled and the rain fell unforgivingly. Evie had been on the bus for about 6 hours, when finally the driver said "ten minutes to Hogwarts!"  
  
Half curious, Half enraged, Evie stood up and fixed her just slept-on hair. She looked through a window and could see her reflection looking back at her. She was very decent looking. She had dark hair that went down to the middle of her back, and pretty brown eyes. She was also extremely skinny, which mislead a lot of people to think she was weak, which she certainly wasnt.  
  
The bus stopped and Evie finally caught her first glimpse of her new school. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen in her life. It was a hundred times bigger than her old school. Suddenly Evie got a twinge of nervousness, which she couldnt ignore.She grabbed her backpack and her cat cage, and stepped off the bus. Evie jumped when she saw a man, easily 5 times her size, holding her trunk.  
  
"Right then" he said "Im Hagrid, Welcome to Hogwarts"  
  
Evie followed the man inside, forgetting completely that she was getting soaked from the rain. They walked into a huge entance hall. She looked up and around, fascinated at the immensity of it all.  
  
"Errr.." Hagrid said, trying to get her attention. Evie looked at him.  
  
"Follow me, right up here to Dumbledores office, hes the Headmaster,"  
  
Evie sighed, and followed him to a statue, which opened into a spiral staircase. they made it to an office, which was quite warm and welcoming. There was a man sitting behind a desk, looking at Evie with intrest.  
  
"Hello Evilyn, Im Professor Dumbledore, why dont you take a seat."  
  
Evie sat, and starred at the desk.  
  
"I understand that you were quite a disipline case at your other school, am I correct?"Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No." Evie said "They were just to strict."  
  
Dumbledore smiled." Well, I hope we dont have the same problem here.Now, Hogwarts students are sorted into 4 houses, this hat, the Sorting Hat, decides which house you will be in, so would you please let it sort you."  
  
Evie took the hat and put it on her wet hair. she jumped as the hat started speaking, but it seemed that she was the only person who could hear it.  
  
Evie, you are one bad little girl. you should get your act together. But, its not all bad in here, only on the outside. your a smart girl, very smart, yes, and very afriad, you dont like to show it though do you, no,  
  
"Ravenclaw!"The hat yelled loudly.  
  
"Well then, Hagrid, will you please fetch Alan Freeman before he goes to dinner." Dumbledore asked politely  
  
"Course" Hagrid said as he zoomed out the door.  
  
Evie looked around at the office curiously. There were talking portriats of witches and wizards, some having conversations with others, some talking to themselves.  
  
Finally after 10 minutes, Hagrid arrived with a short, chunky boy.  
  
"Evilyn, this is Alan, a Ravenclaw prefect" Dumbledore said to Evie, then turned to Alan  
  
"Mr. Freeman, would you be so kind as to show Evilyn where the dorms are.Thankyou"  
  
The boy picked up Evie trunk and gasped at how heavy it was. Evie suppressed a laugh and followed him up three staircases, down a hallway, to another hallway, to a portrait of a man standing tall with a gun in one hand.  
  
"lollipop" Alan said, out of breath.  
  
They entered a room, with a fireplace and blueish purple couches.  
  
"This is the common room" Alan said impatiently " The girls dorms are up those stairs, the boys are down those. "I'll wait for you down here."  
  
Evie grabbed her trunk from his hands and hauled it up the stairs. she looked around the huge room, which was quite pretty, with purple canopy beds and dressers. Evie looked around and saw and saw a bed with a uniform and robes on it.  
  
"wow, they must have been expecting me." Evie said. She put her trunk at the end of the bed, and put her cat cage on top of it, with her back pack.  
  
" come on Tamora, you can come out" She said to the little black cat.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair , trying to make herself look less like a dead rat, and went back down the stairs, where Alan was waiting.  
  
"Its dinner time" he said and Evie followed him back down the to entrance hall,and through some doors. 


	3. Transfiguration

Woohoo I got a review. lol I know Im trying to fix my strange habit of using commas every 5 seconds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evie stepped into the dining hall behind Alan. She followed him to their table and sat down. A few people were looking at her, probably because she wasnt wearing a uniform. Evie looked down.She hated it when people looked at her.  
  
"This is Evilyn" Alan said to the people that were sitting around them.  
  
"Its Evie." She corrected.  
  
"Hey, Im Cho." said a tiny little Asain girl." This is Padma." she said pointing to the girl next to her  
  
Evie half-smiled at them. She felt a little better. At least the people here weren't stuck up. She started talking to Padma, who was in the same year as her. They had a lot in common and they had all of their classes together. Evie didnt say that she got kicked out of her old school, just that she had transfered to Hogwarts because it was a better school. When dinner was over she went with Padma, Cho, and their group of friends to the girl's dorms. Evie was exhausted. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
***  
  
It seemed like she had just closed her eyes, when some ones alarm went off. Evie grabbed her pillow and put it over her head in an attempt to muffle out the sound. It didnt work, so she got up and got dressed. She went over to the mirror that Padma was fixing her hair in.  
  
"Padma, you know what? You look a lot like me." Evie said.  
  
She was right, they both had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of their backs. They had the same eyes, nose and mouth, and skin. It was weird.  
  
"Your right," Padma giggled "People could mistake you for Parvati. Shes my twin."  
  
"How come shes not in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Hmm.. probably because shes kind of............well Im a bit smarter than her.....shes kind of ditzy. And Ravenclaw is where the smarter students go. But shes braver than me, so shes in Gryffindor. "Padma said  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we better get down to breakfast, and after that we have Transfiguration with Slytherin."  
  
**** Transfiguration was one of Evies favorite classes. She was really good at it. The teacher, Professor McGonagall had an intimidating look though, but still seemed nice.  
  
"Attention!"she said in a strict voice,"Everyone this is Evilyn, shes new so please show her what nice students you are here at Hogwarts." she looked at the Slytherin students."Now I would like everyone to choose a partner, but they cant be in your house."  
  
The Professor waited a mintue "Alright. I see that none of you think that this is a very good idea. However, this is my class, and if you dont like the way I am teaching it then you can leave" Professor McGongall said, with frustration in her voice."Now all of the Slytherin students please get up....."she lifted her had, motioning them to stand up "Good, now go over to one of the students that is sitting down"  
  
Evie hoped that some one would want to be her partner, but tried as hard as she could to look as if she didnt care. Then she saw some one standing next to her desk and looked up. He was a blonde boy with pale skin.  
  
"Im Draco." he said  
  
"Evie." she said, looking straight ahead 


End file.
